2nd Hogwarts Mixup
by Yugioash
Summary: I pushed the settings of 2 of my stories Battle Against Darkness and Xiaolin Showdown Restarts setting 4 years ahead so the charicter can go to hogwarts while Albus Rose and James at Hogwarts with someone creation Cardcaptor Torika.
1. The Letters

**2nd Hogwarts Mix-Up**

I have added character I added from my stories Fan fiction Xiaolin Showdown Restart and Battle against Darkness, (To make sure it takes place while Albus and Rose was in their 1st year and James was in his 3rd year, I went ahead and push the setting 4 more years) plus characters from some one else Cardcaptor Torika.

Letters

Xiaolin Showdown Restart…

The latest team of Xiaolin Dragons was training was practicing their usage of the Shen-Gong-Wu. Sam was the first to notice the owl waiting for them. "Master Omi, there's a strange Owl perch on the tree," Sam told Omi.

Everyone walked to the tree as Omi tried to check it out. "It's carrying some kind of letter," Omi shouted as he manage to get the letter with out the owl flying away.

Omi jumped down. Rai Kimiko Clay and Dojo checked it out to see who it was addressed to.

"It says it's addressed to you four," Rai told the young dragons in training, "Samantha (Sam) Waver originally from Mexico, Jeff Stoner originally from the Alps, Lilly Magster originally from Hawaii, and Tai Pedrosa raised by the Xiaolin Temple Son of Rai Pedrosa originally from Rio and Kimiko Pedrosa originally from Japan. How do they know all that?" Rai asked after reading the address to them. They handed each letter out to them.

Battle Against the Darkness…

Shortly after everything returned to normal Zatch Tia Zack Zeno Leila Leon Arrow Penny and Daisy made more visits once again, this time the children can visit their Human Partners. Zatch Tia and Zack were visiting Kiyo Megumi and Kimi. Leon was visiting Sam and his family, Arrow and Daisy both was visiting Rei and Padma. Rei and Kimi haven't revealed their feelings but they're growing closer to each other. Padma and Sam are still stubborn to except there is something between them. (just for you to know this took place during the weekend that's why everyone was at home)

Takamichi residence…

Kimi was waiting for a response from Rei. "Mails here," Kiyo announced. He came in with letters and bills, when he automatically recognizes 2 of them. He already showed it to Megumi Zatch and Tia who also recognize it.

"There are 2 for Zack and you Kimmi," Kiyo said handing it to them.

Belmont residence…

Sherry's Butler came in with their mail while they had lunch. "There's one for Master Samuel and Master Leon," he told them as he gave them their letters.

"Thank you," Leon said as both of them look at the letter.

Lien and Wanrei's residence…

Rei was writing a letter to Kimi, while eating breakfast. Arrow and Daisy was eating everything off their plates, and Padma hardly was eating at all. Mail had arrived but Lien and Wanrei was talking over about 4 of the letters, and the fact there was owls around. Finally they gave the letters to them, thinking it was Padma's and Rei's decision as for Arrow and Daisy that depend on their parents.

Cardcaptor Torika…

Torika, 11 years old now only a few weeks from turning 12, was at eating breakfast with her parents Li and Sakura Showron and her guardian Kero. They heard pecking on the window. Kero was the first one to react.

"Sakura it's one of their owls," Kero told Sakura. Li noticed it as well, and came up to the window and opened it. The owl popped in and dropped a letter in his hands.

At the Greening Residence Maddy and Tai got the same letter (especially considering Maddy had her own magical powers with the help of the dream card). As well as Natsume and Hanna. At England Jeri Moon also got the same letter.

Arashi Uzumaki…

Teams 7 8 and 10 gathered at the Hokage's office. Naruto came in ready to see them. "Dad what's going on?" Arashi asked.

"You 9 been asked to join a certain school," Naruto responded giving each a leter, "A place call Hogwarts."

(Instead of the letters being separated into 3 different shows, but in who goes in which year of Hogwarts)

Cardcaptor Torika…

Torika Showron, Madison Jr. Greening, Tai Greening, Natsume Fushigi, and Hanna Ikado, Jeri Moon

We are pleased to inform you, we are proud to except you into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardly as an exchange student for 1 school year. You will be taken part in 2nd year classes, as you will be here as 2nd year exchange students. Also you're allow to use your Heart Cards (Moon Cards), but not against students. Kero/Suppi are allowed to roam around

You're sincerely,

Professor Flitwick

Xiaolin Showdown Restart…

Lilly Magster and Tai Pedrosa

We are pleased to inform you, we are proud to except you into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardly as an exchange student for 1 school year. You will be taken part in 1st year classes, as you will be here as 1st year exchange students.

You're sincerely,

Professor Flitwick

Jeff Stoner

We are pleased to inform you, we are proud to except you into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardly as an exchange student for 1 school year. You will be taken part in 2nd year classes, as you will be here as 2nd year exchange students.

You're sincerely,

Professor Flitwick

Samantha Waver

We are pleased to inform you, we are proud to except you into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardly as an exchange student for 1 school year. You will be taken part in 3rd year classes, as you will be here as 3rd year exchange students.

You're sincerely,

Professor Flitwick

Mention in all three…

You can bring Dojo, but he'll have to impersonate as a talking lizard, as Dragons are consider somewhat a threat

Battle Against the Darkness…

Arrow Bell and Daisy

We are pleased to inform you, we are proud to except you into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardly as an exchange student for 1 school year. You will be taken part in 1st year classes, as you will be here as 1st year exchange students.

You're sincerely,

Professor Flitwick

Leon Bell, Zackary Bell and Kimi Takamichi

We are pleased to inform you, we are proud to except you into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardly as an exchange student for 1 school year. You will be taken part in 2nd year classes, as you will be here as 2nd year exchange students.

You're sincerely,

Professor Flitwick

Sam Belmont, Padma, and Rei

We are pleased to inform you, we are proud to except you into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardly as an exchange student for 1 school year. You will be taken part in 3rd year classes, as you will be here as 3rd year exchange students.

You're sincerely,

Professor Flitwick

Shinji Aburame, Chono Akamichi, Inoji Akamichi, Tenji Hyuga, Tina Inuzuka, Sora Lee, Shikari Nara, Kanto Uchiha, Arashi Uzumaki

We are pleased to inform you, we are proud to except you into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardly as an exchange student for 1 school year. You will be taken part in 2nd year classes, as you will be here as 2nd year exchange students. (On Tina's letter) You are allowed to bring Umaru if she behaves.

You're sincerely

Proffessor Flitwick

On all the letters

Uniform:

First-year students will require:

The sets if plain work robes (black)

On plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name-tags.

Set Books:

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1,2, and 3) by Miranda Goshawk

A history of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quention Trimble

Other Equipment:

1 wand (to Torika, Jeri, Maddy, Tai Greening, Padma, Rei, Zack, Kimmi, Shinji, Chono, Inoji, Sora, Shikari, and Arashi: Try to see if one of your parent's wand works with your magic)

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glas or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Cardcaptor Torika…

Sakura and Li told their only daughter about when they were in Hogwarts, how Voldemort threaten a fellow classmate of theirs.

"So wait what happened to Voldemort?" Torika asked.

"Well one of the letters we received from our friends there they told us that Harry killed Voldemort after almost being killed himself," Kero explained ,"We haven't heard from them since then."

"So do you think I should go," Torika asked her parents.

"Well we know by fact you can visit during the holiday, and we know Julian will cover for you at school," Li explained.

"What about this wand thing, they said you will know," She asked. Kero dealt with that problem as he left into the study room and came back carrying Li's and Sakura's wand.

"These are the wands they referred to. We could see if one of them will except Torika." Kero explained.

Torika grabbed her father's wand and gave it a wave but nothing, but as soon as she grabbed her mothers it shined to her magic.

"Well we can check wand off the list," Kero told her. Maddy also manage to use her mothers wand, Tai didn't complained about it. Eriol's wand also worked with Jeri. The only trick was that they needed to have their wands checked by the place they got it.

That night Torika called her friends and her boyfriend Jeri and found out they got the same letters and they all decided they will go there together.

Xiaolin Showdown Restart…

Omi Clay Raimundo and Kimiko thought about it. "We decided it's your choice if you want to go their or not," Rai explained, "We'll go with you there as your guardians and parents (referring to Tai), and help you get your school supplies."

They agreed to it, as Sam Lilly and Jeff had to send a letter to their friends and parents that they will be off to somewhere else, and Sam had to send regular mail to Paul. They packed up at the Pedrosa house they were staying at. As they were going by regular plane there.

Battle against the Darkness…

Padma and Rei agreed to go to see what Hogwarts will be like. Rei tried out his father's old wand and it worked with him like a charm. Same thing happened when Padma tried her mother's old wand. The only trick was that they needed to have their wands checked by the place they got it.

Same as for Zack and Kimi as Zack wined up having Zatch's old wand and Kimi got Megumi's old wand.

After the last major battle for the safety of both worlds Zeno created special cellphone that only be used through the other ones between both worlds so that Daisy Leon and Arrow can keep contact with their partners, parents, and each other. Daisy Arrow and Leon used it to asked their parents if they could join the rest, and since

Zeno Leila Brago and Sherry was at Hogwarts during the final round of the Triwizard tournament Sam Leon and Arrow was allowed. After a while Penny gave Daisy permission and that Penny and Leila will come to the human world to see them off, Zeno was going to do the same for Leon.

Arashi Uzumaki…

Arashi tried out both wands and found Hinata's works for him. _"Must because Arashi doesn't have the Nine-tail Fox sealed in him," Naruto thought._

_Sakura's old wand work for Sora perfectly. Shikari manage to use Shikamaru's old wand. Inoji ended up with Ino's, and Chono had Choji's wand. Shinji manage to use Shino's wand, and Tina was able to use Kiba's. _

_Now all is left is the plane ride and transport to England,_


	2. New and Old Faces

**New and Old faces**

Everyone was on different planes heading to the same airport in England. Zeno was traveling with Sam (B), Leon Brago and Sherry, since Leon is Zeno's son, while his wife Leila was traveling with their other son along with Penny (since Daisy is her daughter) Padma Rei Wonrei and Lien. Zatch Kiyo Tia Megumi Zack and Kimi was on another plane to England.

Natsume and Hanna's parents and grandmother let them travel with the Showrons since they couldn't tag along. Madison Maddy and Tai Greening (their father was on another trip as a photographer, so Maddy's and Tai's mother already cover for them, saying that they were asked to take part in an exchange program) travel with Torika Li Sakura Kero Natsume and Hanna.

Another plane took Rai, Kimiko, Omi, Clay, Sam (G), Jeff, Lilly, and Tai P, and Dojo to England.

The last one took Arashi Tenji Sora Kanto Shinji Tina Umaru Shikari Inoji Chono, Hinata, Choji, Ino, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru,

At the airport everyone got off. Zatch Tia Kiyo Megumi Zack and Kimi met up with Sam Leon Zeno Brago and Sherry, then with Wonrei Lien Leila Penny Daisy Arrow Padma and Rei. When Rei and Padma met the blushed as they said "Hi."

"I'm guessing by the size of the group, Arrow Rei, Leon Sam, Daisy and Padma are going to Hogwarts," Kiyo guessed.

"Yeah, believe it or not Padma has Lien's old wand now, and Rei has mine," Wonrei explained.

"Nothing really new Zack has my old wand and Kimi has Megumi's," Zatch explained, "I'm just hoping that old door Dumbledore created is still standing. Especially after hearing what happened to him," Zatch told them.

They look at the kids as Zack Leon and Arrow was playing, Rei and Kimi stood next to each other blushing everytime they look at each other. Padma and Sam (B) just completely ignored each other's presents, and Daisy was standing their with her mother.

"Hey did you hear who we're staying with again," Kiyo asked.

"Eriol Moon, yeah I heard that Li Sakura will be there with their daughter, Madison will be there with her children, along with 2 more friends of their children," Lien reacted.

They started looking around, untill Kiyo saw a familiar face calling over. It was Eriol signaling them with the other Cardcaptor gang Sakura Li Madison Torika Maddy Tai Natsume Hanna and Jeri.

"It been a while Zatch, Kiyo, Tia, Megumi, Wonrei and Lien," he said with a grin.

"I'll say it has," Zatch said looking at the group, they started introduction.

"There is a group that is said to come from the Xiaolin Temple in china," Eriol exclaimed.

"I heard of that temple, it's suppose to train future Xiaolin Dragons and Monks in the art of Chinese martial arts," Li exclaimed.

They waited a while until they saw Omi, Clay, Raimundo, Kimiko, Sam (G), Jeff, Tai P, and Lilly. With bags and a cage holding Dojo.

"Hey can one of you tell me where we can find someone name Eriol Moon?" Rai asked.

"I'm Eriol Moon, you must be the group from the Xiaolin Temple," Eriol guessed with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, my name is Raimundo Pedrosa, (pointing to the others) this here is my wife Kimiko. The cowboy there is Clay Bailey, and the bold-headed person there is Omi. The boy there with the black short hair is our son Tai, the girl there is Samantha Waver also known as Sam, the Boy there is Jeff Stoner, and the other girl there is Lilly Magster," Rai introduced.

"My name is as you know is Eriol Moon. This is my son Jeri," Eriol started off, as they shook hands.

"My name is Li Showron, this is my wife Sakura, and our daughter Torika," Li then said.

"I'm Sakura's best friend Madison Greening; these are my children Tai Greening and Madison Jr. Greening," Madison introduced.

"You can call me Maddy," Maddy exclaimed, "and the other two is our friends Natsume Fushigi and Hanna Ikado."

"My name's Kiyo Takamichi, this is my wife Megumi, and our daughter Kimi," Kiyo started introducing their group, "Over there with the blond hair is Zatch, with his wife Tia, and the kid with the blond hair with the Black jacket and Red shirt is their son Zackary Bell known as Zack. The one that look's exactly like Zatch except in clothes is Zatch's twin brother Zeno Bell, his wife with the hat is Leila, their two sons is over there with Zack, the White hair one is their oldest Leon, and the purple hair one is Arrow. Over there is Brago and his wife Sherry Belmont, and their son who's standing over there is Samuel also known as Sam. This here is Lien and her husband Wonrei, the boy next to Kimi is their son Rei, and their daughter who's standing next to Sam (B) is Padma. And Finally the one with the Light blue hair is Penny and the girl next to her is her Daughter Daisy." Kiyo finished trying to catch his breath from the introduction.

"So when are we going?" Tai asked.

"We're still waiting on a group," Eriol said.

Then they heard someone complaining coming out of one of the planes.

"That was the longest trips I been on," Arashi complained.

"And the services stink too," Inoji said.

"Inoji Chono stop complaining," Ino said.

The group turned to see the new ones that arrived. "Ino Choji Kiba Shino Hinata, over here," Kiyo shouted.

"Oh hey there they are," Ino shouted.

They greeted each other and once again introduce the new faces. Then headed to the leaky cauldron.

Kiyo tapped on the bricks causing the entrance to open then went to the bank to transfer money first.

"We should go get our wands check first," Eriol said.

"Kiyo, Zatch, Megumi, Tia, Li-en, Wonrei, Sakura, Li, Madison, Eriol, Hinata Kiba Shino Ino Choji is that really you?" A full grown man with Jet black hair glasses and the scar shape as lightning shouted. They heard that, they walked toward him.

"Harry, is that you? you've groaned?" Zatch said a little bit surprise.

"Same for you Zatch, you're no longer that short blond kid I know," Harry said. Eriol started the introducing the kids and the Xiaolin Dragons to Harry.

"Nice to meet you, this here is one of my sons Albus he's starting this year. As well, his brother James is already in Hogwarts though, he's with his mother Ginny getting his supplies while I take Albus to get his first wand," Harry introduced and exclaimed, "Next year we have to do this again for our daughter Lilly."

They started talking about what happen during the time they were gone. Albus got along with the others pretty well. They made it to Olivanders they made it in, and manage to fit in one shop again.

"Ah Busy Day, Busy day, and I see some familiar faces," Olivander said as he walked up to them.

"Don't worry, only 12 of this group needs a wand, the other 16 inherit their wands from their parents, and need a wand check," Harry exclaimed.

"Well, well, well, lets start with the wand check, line up please," Olivander instructed as they did so.

Zack was up first, as he handed Olivander his fathers wand.

"Ah yes Cherry oak with a phoenix feather core 9 ¾, I gave this wand to a young boy long time ago to Zatch Bell," Olivander said.

"That's my dad's name," Zack responded.

"Yeah I figuer as much, other than your clothes you're a splitting image of him," Olivander said.

He gave the wand a wave as it did exactly as it suppose to, as he handed it back. He did the same for the other 8 wands and they each proven in a good condition.

Then it was the others turn. Olivander Measured each arm, and they started trying them out till one wand had picked them.

Tai G had sakura tree wood dragon heart hair 10 ¾.

Natsume had redwood unicorn hair 10 ½ inches. Hanna had a cherry oak phoenix feather 11 ½ inches.

Tai P had a redwood phoenix feather 9 inches.

Lilly had cherry oak dragon heart hear 9 ¾ inches.

Jeff had redwood unicorn hair 12 ¾ inches.

Sam (G) had a cherry oak phoenix feather 12 inches.

Sam (B) was redwood dragon heart hair 11 ½ inches.

Leon was Sakura tree phoenix feather 9 inches.

Arrow had cherry oak 8 ¾ inches. Daisy had redwood 9 inches.

Tenji's was redwood phoenix feather 11 ½ inches

Kanto's was oak tree dragon heart 10 ¾ inches

Finally it was Albus turn, "Elm Dragon heartstring 10 ½ inches."

Albus grabbed it and gave it glowed brightly.

They payed for the wands and headed out, they got the rest of their supplies and met Ginny and James along the way, then met Hermione Ron and Rose. They took the limousine back to Eriol's place.


	3. Hogwarts Express

**Hogwarts Express**

By September 11th everyone was heading toward King Cross which apparently become abandon over the years. "So what houses are we going to be in?" Zack asked excitedly.

"It depends. If you're brave of heart your most likely be in Gryffindor. If you have one of the brightest minds you're likely to be in Ravenclaw. If you have you think power is everything and stick to only what you believe, then most likely Slytherin. If you don't match the description of any of the other houses then you you're most likely to be in Hufferpuff," Kiyo explained.

"I don't know about you guys but I put my money in Sam (B) going into Slytherin," Leon bet.

"I think I see myself in Gryffindor," said Zack.

"Maybe, your dad was, then again you might be put in Hufferpuff like your mom," Megumi replied.

After a while they made it to the King Cross. They gathered and led strait to platform 9 ¾ once there they found Harry Ginny James Albus and their best guess Lilly. Along with Hermione Ron Rosie and Hugo. James was talking about him finding Teddy snogging.

"Who's Teddy?" Zack asked as he walked up to them.

"Zack hey, if you're here that means…" Harry said as he saw the rest of the group.

"Sorry about that, Zack can really get nosy for a while," Tia apologized.

"That's ok," Ginny responded.

"So who's Teddy?" Arashi asked Zack's question.

"He's my godson, you see his parents died trying to stop a dark wizard, and even though he stayed with his grandmother, he visits us once in a while," Harry explained.

After awhile all the new students in the Hogwarts express and it took off. Albus and Rosie found their own corridor to stay at. The group found 4 empty apartments.

"This will do," Torika responded looking at each.

"My dad and mom told me each of these carries 6 people." Kimi said.

Tai P and Jeff tackling each other as they to at the temple, as Rei looked at them in disbelief.

"Maddy Tai G Natsume Hanna Jeri and I will take the first one," Torika said.

"Well I'm sticking with Leon," Zack said nudging Leon.

"Mom and dad told me to look over Arrow so he's going to be in the same compartment as us," Leon explained.

"I'm sticking with Zack to make sure he doesn't get in trouble," Kimi said.

"If it's ok I'll go to the same apartment as Kimi and Arrow," Rei said blushing a little as did Kimi.

"I guess I'm with the group to," Sam said mumbling.

"Team 7 are together," Arashi said.

"We'll be with you," Shikari said referring to team 10.

The compartment left for Shinji Kanto the Xiaolin Dragon took the one of the remaining compartments leaving Tina and Umaru with Padma and Daisy.

**1st Compartment**

Everyone was sit at the seats not knowing how long untill they get there. Jeri and Torika nodded when the coast was clear, and Tai nodded back as wings spread and cover his body and then when the wind uncovered Yue appeared.

Then he made his wings disappeared. Jeri and Torika opened their bags to let Spinnel and Kero out.

"I don't see why you need to hide us when we've been at Hogwarts before," Kero said.

"Its for precaution for now once we're at Hogwarts you can move freely," Torika reminded them.

"I'm sure those mamodos wouldn't mind," Spinnel said.

"Mamodos?" Torika asked.

"Suppi you loud mouth we're suppose to let Zack and the others tell them that not blurt it out," Kero shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Natsume asked.

Kero sighed knowing it's to late to do something about it.

"Mamodos are beings from another world with their own powers. Zack Arrow Leon and I think Daisy are mamodos," Kero started to explained, "It use to be that mamodos can only return to the human world once every 1,000 years to team up with a human to fight to decide king or queen of the mamodo world."

"That was untill Zatch became king. Zatch wanted to become a kind king to stop the battle for king whom he did then he created a door only can be seen by mamodos and/or humans who can at least read the first spell out of a mamodo's spellbook where their powers are stored up here," Yue continued.

"I'm also guessing since Padma and Rei is Lien and Wanrei's children, and Sam is Brago and Sherry's children and since both Brago and Wanrei are full blood mamodos, then that probably means Sam Padma and Rei is half human half mamodos," Kero responded.

They continued to talk for a while, while trying to get off that conversation.

**Compartment 2**

"Arrow cut it out," Leon shouted as Arrow kept poking him with his wand.

"What am I suppose to do, it's boring here," Arrow complained as he started poking Leon on the side till he grabbed.

"Leon give it back, that's mine," Arrow complained as Leon held it higher than Arrow could reach.

"You promise you'll stop poking me with it?" Leon asked still holding onto Arrow's wand.

"I promise, now give me my wand back," Arrow shouted as Leon handed Arrow his wand back.

Zack was flipping one of the coins his mom and dad gave him.

Sam (B) was looking out the window.

Kimi was looking through her stuff she needed.

Of course Rei was reading one of his books.

Zack always enjoyed watching Rei reading, because it makes him curious about the book itself.

**Compartment 3**

"So you control bugs?" Tai asked playing with his wind element.

"You could say that," Shinji said.

"Would you stop that Tai?" Lilly asked.

"I'm bored and hungry," Tai said

Luckily a food trolley arrived in time.

**Compartment 4**

"So what can Umaru do?" Padma asked.

"All sorts of things, including some of our combinations," Tina answered.

Umaru decided to rest at Daisy's lap taking a liking to her.

Hours later everyone in the compartments changed into their robes. The Girls changed first as the boys wait outside and then the boys came in to change. Then they reached Hogwarts.


	4. Sorting Ceremony

Sorting Ceremony

**Sorting Ceremony**

At the platform everyone got off. Albus came up to the group, "Your that group from the platform and Diagonal Alley, aren't you?" "Yes we are, and I think your name is Albus," Torika responded. "Just call me Al," Albus suggested. "So where do we go from here?" Zack asked looking around. "It depends on what year your in," a voice said. They turn around to see James behind them. "What do you mean by it depends?" asked Kimi. "My dad said the last time there was exchange students, they went by boat with the 1st years, but back then the headmaster was Dumbledore, so they could changed it since then," James said then he head out but not before saying "Albus you're going to be in Slytherin." "Cut it out James, Dad said my word counts as well because it did for him," Albus shouted.

Then they heard someone shouting, "First year and Exchange Students over here." It came from a huge man with a Lanturn. They went to the large man. "Well, well, I see faces of some people I knew long time ago, but you can't be them, they should be adults now," the man said looking at Zack Kimi Padma Rei Torika and Maddy. "You must be talking about our parents," Torika said.

"My name is Hagrid, I'm Game Keeper of Hogwarts, and I teach Care for Magical Creatures," Hagrid introduced. They introduced themselves to Hagrid, and Hagrid recognize most of them from their parents.

They took the boats which took them all the way to the castle. Once there all the 1st years and Transfer Students had to wait outside the great hall. Flitwick came out there to instruct the students. "First years come in first. Transfer Student you need to stay here and wait untill the first years are sorted, then I'll come out to get you, and introduce you to the school," Flitwick exclaimed. The first years headed in, but before that Zack gave Albus a thumbs up telling him that he'll be in Gryffindor for sure.

Minutes passed and Tai P was starting to play with his wind element again, until Flitwick came out. "Ok you can come in now," Flitwick said. They fallowed Flitwick all the way into the great hall. In there Zack saw that Rose and Albus both made it to Gryffindor. They lined up, ready to be sorted. "It had been years since Hogwarts had transfer students and now I greeted to you the students from different parts of the world," Flitwick told everyone. There was a slight applause. "Now when I call your name you sit on this stool, this hat will be place on your head and you will be sorted."

Flitwick took out the list. "Arrow Bell," Arrow climb up stumbling over his robes as some of the students laughs. "Hey give him a break," Leon shouted as the laugher stopped. Arrow sat at the stool as the hat was placed on his head. 'Ah, Arrow Bell, Zatch Bell's nephew I see, kind gentle, looks up to your older brother and cousin. I know just the house for you, "Hufferpuff" the hat shouted. Arrow walked down to the Hufferpuff table.

"Leon Bell" Flitwick shouted. Leon got up to the stool as the hat was placed on his head. 'Oh another of Zatch's nephews, brave, determine, only shows rivalry to his cousin when it comes to spells, but cares about his cousin and his younger brother, lets see how about "Slytherin" the hat shouted. Leon walked down to the Slytherin table.

"Zackary Bell" Flitwick shouted. Zack climb onto to stool as the hat was placed on his head. 'So your Zatch and Tia's son, as well as the cousin Arrow and Leon had in their mind. Oh your mixture, you're a lot like your father but at the same time you're like you mother. Brave, kind, and strong, attends to argue with your cousin about whose spell is better. Oh been taught the art of Kong Fu by your mom, she must of learn it after coming to Hogwarts. Let's see, should I put you in Hufferpuff like your mom, or in Gryffindor like your dad' the Hat wondered. 'I wouldn't mind being in Gryffindor,' Zack thought. 'Oh is that's so, well then "Gryffindor" The Hat shouted. Zack walked toward to the Gryffindor table and set next to Albus who he gave I high five.

"Samuel Belmont" Flitwick shouted. Sam (B) sat at the stool as the hat placed on his head. 'Oh, we got a half-bread, half mamodo half human. Got your mamodo powers from your dad. Determine strict, a slight bit of kindness, get annoyed very easy. Oh what this? You have a small crush on another half-bread name Padma' the hat read his thoughts, making Sam (B) mad, 'ok, ok don't worry, you will believe how many secrets I gathered from students mind and kept it a secret. Lets see, uh-huh, I think your perfect for "Slytherin" the hat shouted. Sam (B) took his seat in the Slytherin table, Leon smirk as he guessed right.

"Daisy" Flitwick shouted. The young mamodo sat at the stool as the hat hardly touch her head as it shouted "Hufferpuff". Daisy walked down the Hufferpuff table and sat across from Arrow.

"Natsume Fushigi" Flitwick shouted. Natsume sit in on the stool as the hat was placed on her head. 'Oh, your came from a family of Sorcerers that protected the emperor of Japan. You use to seek any source of magic that would make you stronger. Life change after meeting Torika Showron. Have a bad case of claustrophobia do to what happen to you to in the past, well I guess everyone has a reason to be afraid of something. Other than that you're brave, strong, and determine. Oh and in love with Tai Greening who feels the same for you. Ah yes, I know the perfect house for you, "Gryffindor" The hat shouted. Natsume took a seat in the Gryffindor table.

"Madison Jr. Greening" Flitwick shouted. Maddy sat at her chair. 'Ah finally a smart one, ooh daughter of Madison Greening I haven't seen her for a long time. Considers Torika Showron her sister from a different family, even wants to help Torika out. Ah yes a magical warrior, well I think you would be good in "Gryffindor" The hat shouted. Maddy took her seat at the Ravenclaw table.

"Tai Greening" Tai went up on the stool as the hat was placed on his head. 'Oh you share souls with Yue. Doesn't worry I know you two have 2 separate conscious. Smart, great in a muggle sport known as archery, plays the Oboe what ever that is, brave kind willing to help your sisters out, even though one of them is from a different family Torika Showron. That girl is popular, oh in love with Natsume. You're mind is just another mix-up, but I think I'll put you in, "Gryffindor" the hat shouted as Tai G walked down and sat right next to Natsume.

"Hanna Ikado" Flitwick shouted Hanna took her seat on the stool as the hat was placed on her head. 'Ah shrine keeper, your magic works against evil spirits, although the ghost here aren't evil but maybe you can teach out Poltergeist a lesson. Brave, cunning easily fall for boys, and close friends of Torika Showron. Dream to become in the girls world soccer cup. You definitely should go to "Gryffindor" Hanna took her seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Lilly Magster" Flitwick shouted. Lilly jumped onto the stool ready for anything as the hat was placed on her head. 'Ah smart cunning, knowledge Volcanoes, Xiaolin Dragon of Fire. Yes I think you'll be the first to be in "Ravenclaw"

"Jeri Moon" Flitwick continued. Jeri slowly steps up and sat on the stool as the hat was place on his head. 'Ah-ha I was wandering when I get the son of the reincarnation of Clow Reed. Sweet, Gentle, in love with Torika Showron, the way her name keep popping up in her friends heads makes me can't wait to meet her. Oh master of your fathers own set of Cards, known as the Moon Cards. Well I can't place you in Gryffindor like I did for your father, so "Hufferpuff" the hat shouted as Jeri went to the Hufferpuff table.

"Padma" Flitwick Shouted. Padma got up and walked strait to the stool, sit down as the hat was placed on her head. 'Ah the 2nd half-breed. Oh Lien's and Wanrei's daughter and one of two children. Learning Kong Fu from your parents. Oh has a small crush on Sam (B) just to stubborn to accept it. Cunning brave, I say "Gryffindor" the hat shouted. Padma walked down to the Gryffindor table and High Five Zack.

"Rei" Flitwick shouted checking to see if he read it right. Rei sat at the stool as the hat was place on his head. 'Ah the 3rd half-breed, and the son and 2nd child of Wanrei and Lien. Still learning Kong Fu, but more precautious on how you use it than your sister. Loves reading different books. Oh major crush on Kimi Takamichi, bright kid. I say "Ravenclaw" the hat shouted. Rei took his seat at the Raven claw table.

"Tai Pedrosa" Flitwick shouted. Tai P was ready for which house he could be in as he sat down and the hat was placed on his head. 'Oh a get-going kind of guy! Xiaolin Dragon of Wind, and the son of the previous dragon of wind and fire. Courageous, Cunning, just perfect for "Gryffindor" the hat shouted as Tai P took his seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Torika Showron" Flitwick announced. Torika took a step forward and sit at the stool trying not to fall as the hat was placed on her head. 'Ah finally Torika Showron, I heard so much about you. Let's see, Daughter of Li and Sakura Showron. Learning Kong Fu from your father. Card mistress of what now is the Heart Cards. Of course being Li's daughter means your descendant of Clow Reed. Next in line of your Clan. You're a strait A's student at your muggle school, Cunning, Brave, a little bit of anger problem, afraid of ghost I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Oh in love with Jeri Moon, a lot of young love this year. Yes I think I know just the house, "Gryffindor" the hat shouted as Torika took her seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Jeff Stoner" Flitwick shouted. Jeff nervously sit at the stool as the hat was placed on his head. 'Ah, the Xiaolin Dragon of Earth, let's see which house your perfect for. Kind, gentle, helpful hmm, how about "Hufferpuff" the hat shouted as Jeff walked down to the Hufferpuff table.

"Kimi Takamichi" Flitwick called out. Kimi stood there on the stool as the hat touch her head. 'Ah, Miss Takamichi, daughter of Kiyo and Megumi Takamichi, you're one good case. Smart, kind, understanding, you could do great in either Hufferpuff or Ravenclaw. Ah I see you have a big crush on Rei. I think I'll make it easy on you by putting you in "Ravenclaw" the hat shouted. Kimi walked down to the Ravenclaw table. 'Easy on me, how's this easy on me?' Kimi thought as she sat right across from Rei.

"Finally Samantha Waver" Flitwick said as he rolled up his scroll. Sam sat at the stool as the hat was placed on her head. 'Xiaolin Dragon of Water, nice to meet you. Swift, brave, cunning, I say "Gryffindor" the hat shouted. Sam (G) took her place in Gryffindor Table.

Flitwick took his seat at the Teachers Table as the headmistress McGonagall stood up. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, before we enjoy our feast I want to introduce to you our new defense and dark arts teacher, Miss Ruby Moon," McGonagall announced as a young tall lady stood up over the teachers. Torika Maddy Tai G Natsume and Hanna looked shock as their former Japanese teacher is now their teacher for Hogwarts. "She's our new teacher?" Albus asked. "Apparently," James answered. "Miss Moon was a former Japanese teacher in Readington Japan for a muggle school, but she knows her magic," McGonagall said "she has something to say to the students so I want your undivided attention."

"Thank you Professor McGonagall," thanked Ruby. "Well for starters, if you haven't notice, I have the same last name as one of the exchange students, Jeri Moon, that's because I'm his aunt. I also know Torika Showron, Maddy Greening, Tai Greening, Natsume Fushigi, and Hanna Ikado, as the muggle school I taught happen to be the same school they're from. Now I might not know any of you, but I want to treat you as my friends, if you treat me as one of yours thanks you." Ruby sat back down.

McGonagall stand right back, "thank you Miss Moon, or I should say Professor Moon. By the way, the last time we had exchange students we let them visit each other at the other table and we're happy to let you do that again. Now let's eat." She clapped her hands and everyone's favorite meal appeared. Zack drooled over the yellow tails, and sandwiches. Everyone started eating anything they could find. "What kind of fish is that?" Albus asked. "Yellow Tail, its quiet common in Japan. Here try the sandwich," Zack said handing Albus and Rose one they took a bite. "Not bad, but I don't see why you enjoyed it so much," Rose pointed out. "My mom says I get it from my dad," Zack replied.

There was food from China Japan Alps Mexico Hawaii (the ones from the Alps Mexico and Hawaii was made especially for Sam (G) Lilly and Jeff since those were the places they originally came from). "Yum rice balls," Torika said as she grabbed one, "So Natsume, are you going to send a letter to your dad, and tell which house your in?" "I'm thinking of it," Natsume answered. "I know I am," Tai P answered.

As soon as they were done Arrow and Leon left the Slytherin and Hufferpuff table to visit Zack. Jeri also left the Hufferpuff table to visit the others. "Hey Jeri, did you know Miss. Moon was teaching here?" Tai G asked. "Sort of, I knew she was going to teach some school for a year, but I was as surprise as you when Professor McGonagall said she was teaching here," Jeri answered. McGonagall stood up at that point for last minute announcements. "Before you go to your dormitories I have some last minute announcements. The Forbidden Forrest is forbidden for all students, also our caretaker wants me to remind you any Dung bombs fake wands etch from Weasley's Wizard Wheeze and Zonko's Joke Shop are not allow at school. As for the exchange students, your only allowed to visit each other if you want, except if your in a different house. Now with that said Prefects please lead your house to their dormitories," McGonagall announced.

"Hey Bell, the one that's in Slytherin house, get over here," the prefect from Slytherin shouted. Leon said good night to Zack and Arrow before heading off. "You better go as well Arrow," Padma told Arrow. He left with the Hufferpuff house. The Ravenclaw house left already as did the Gryffindor house.

Everyone in the Gryffindor house climb steps leading them to a portrait of a lady. "Password" she said shocking the first years and the exchange students. "Harry Potter" the prefect said as the portrait opened into the Gryffindor common room. "Boys dormitory is on the left. Girls is on your right. You'll find all of your stuff already there," the prefect announced.

The Ravenclaw house walked up to their tower. "Now listen, unlike the 3 other dorms we don't use passwords to get in. Instead we have to answer the riddle correctly," the Ravenclaw's Prefect answered. "Make sense, Ravenclaw is for the brightest minds. "What was the original name of the dark lord who was defeated in the last wizard war?" the portrait asked. "Tom Riddle" the prefect answered as the doorway opened revealing Ravenclaw's common room.

The password for Hufferpuff was Badger. Slytherins password was Horcrux. As both houses went in. Inside the Slytherin house Leon was getting use to being underground as his room in the mamodo world was in the attic. Sam didn't really care. "So what's your name?" asked a small boy with blond hair. "Leon Bell and Mr. Pout a lot is Samuel Belmont but he prefers being called Sam," Leon answered. "My name is Scorpios Malfoy," Scorpios introduced himself, "So why were you talking to that kid from Gryffindor and the smaller one from Hufferpuff," he asked. "That kid from Gryffindor happens to be my cousin Zack, and the kid from Hufferpuff is my younger brother Arrow, and we're just as good friends as we are family," Leon answered, "I think the main reason Arrow and I were put in separate houses is that I took more after my dad who probably would have been put in this house, while Arrow took from our mom."

Leon and Scorpios became good friends, and as soon as he went to bed, Leon stayed behind to write a letter to his parents. As did everyone else in the other dorms.

--

**I figuer to make Ruby Defense and Dark Arts teacher since I didn't make her a student in the first mix up. Also I only divide the Xiaolin Dragons based on what kind of person they are to what house would except them, like I put Lilly Magster in Ravenclaw since she had full knowledge on Volcanoes. Sam Belmont I put in the Slytherin as he's much like Brago, and I think Brago would wined up in Slytherin. **


	5. First Day

First Day

**First Day**

The next day they sent the letters to Hogwarts. Also Torika and Jeri allowed Kero and Spinnel join them for breakfast. As did Tai P let Dojo join them. "Yum, this is good," Kero said eating the food off the plate. "Kero remember the password to Gryffindor," Torika told him. "Don't worry about it, its impossible for me to forget it," Kero said. "You forgot I'm descendant of Clow Reed from my dad side," Torika mentioned. "That wasn't my fault," Kero reminded her.

The head of house gave everyone their schedules. "Oh cool I have History of Magic then Potions with Slytherin," Zack said looking at his list, "that means I'm in the same class as Leon." "Lucky for Rei I only have Muggle Studies with Ravenclaw, since we're both in the same year," Padma teased. "Not really, don't forget Kimi is in the same house as him," Zack reminded Padma. "Zack Padma, how is it you two know each other if you two came from different countries?" Rose asked. "That's easy, Padma's and Rei's parent and my parent's were friends for years, and not that long ago my dad asked them and the other friends they made to help with him and we were allow to come if we want," Zack answered. After breakfast they headed strait to their first class.

"Zack, over here," Leon shouted History of Magic. The two Bells sit by each other, Torika Maddy, Tai G, Natsume and Hanna sat in one group. Sam (G) was on her own. The class was taught by the only teacher that was a ghost. Torika was scared of the fact but she tried to not show it. "Miss. Showron, what's wrong with you?" Professor Binn asked as Torika was going pale. "It's nothing against you sir, but Torika terrified of ghost," Maddy exclaimed. "Terrified of ghost huh? Well make sure she at least knows what I'm teaching here Miss. Greening," Professor Binn said as he floated away. 'She must have had a bad experience with ghost to be terrified of them,' Zack whisper to Leon who laughed.

--

Meanwhile in the Moon Residence…

Everyone there was staying there a few more days before heading back home. The Xiaolin Dragons already returned to the temple. "Mails from Hogwarts are here," Kiyo shouted as he handed each letter to everyone. "Zack's in the house for the brave and cunning Gryffindor," Tia read. "Arrow said he was placed in Hufferpuff, while Leon was placed in Slytherin," Zeno read. "Same as for Sam," Brago looked over the letter. "Looks like Leon was right then," Kiyo said with a smirk. "Kimi's in Ravenclaw, but she said she could have been in Hufferpuff," Kiyo read to Megumi. "What about Rei and Padma?" Megumi asked Lien and Wanrei "Padma is in Gryffindor and Rei's in Ravenclaw as well," Wanrei answered. "Well Arrow won't have to worry about being the only one in Hufferpuff, Daisy's in there to," Penny said.

"Torika, Maddy, Natsume, Tai G, and Hanna made it to Gryffindor. Plus we need to send Natsume's letter to her father," Li said holding it up, "What about Jeri, Eriol?" Sakura asked, "Was he placed in Gryffindor?" "No, he was placed in Hufferpuff. Doesn't really surprise me, he's more like his mother than me," Eriol said smiling, "Li is it ok I come with you? I need to send these letters from those Xiaolin Dragons out." "I guess so," he answered.

--

Back at Hogwarts, they were heading to Potions. "Professor Binn is boring," Zack complained, "I rather go through my mom's Kong Fu training than go through that class again." "Wait you know Kong Fu?" Torika asked. "Yeah, but I'm still learning, same for Padma and Rei, why?" Zack asked. "Torika knows Kong Fu as well; she's learning it from her dad when ever he's not working as an archeologist at a museum," Maddy answered.

They manage to get along, though Leon did but in and say he was better than Zack in something's. At potions they had a portrait of Snape teaching them. The portrait talked and move around in it. He was surprise to find Zack and Leon sitting next to each other even though Zack is Gryffindor and Leon was in Slytherin. "What's the meaning of a Gryffindor and a Slytherin sitting next to each other without force?" Snape asked. "Sir Zack and I are cousins and friends we won't mind sitting near each other even though our house is rivals," Leon answered. "Hmm, what's your name, you two?" Snape asked. "Leon Bell," "Zack Bell," Zack and Leon answered. "Bell huh. Are you happening to be related to Arrow Bell?" He asked. "He's my younger brother, sir," Leon answered. "Huh maybe I should of gave that kid more credit then," Snape said sarcastically. The rest of class period Snape watch Zack and Leon closely, till the end of class.

"That guy gives me the creeps, even if he's just a portrait," Torika complained. "Not to mention noisy, so what if Gryffindor and Slytherin are rivals, Leon and I are family and nothing can compete against that," Zack complained. "The only time we become rivals is when we're trying to see who's better than the other, but even after that we're still friends," Leon mentioned. Once they got to the great hall Leon went to check on Arrow then headed to his table for lunch.

Zack sat at his usual spot at the table. "Hey Padma, how was your classes so far?" Zack couldn't help but asked. "Good, didn't get on Rei as much in Muggle studies, but I didn't mind," Padma said. "Let me guess he was sitting with Kim," Zack answered. "Yeah. Then I had Defense and Dark Arts with Professor Moon," Padma replied. "Let me guess she wanted to know the class names and you future goals first," Torika guess. "Yeah actually she did," Padma replied. Natsume Hanna and Tai G laugh a little, as Ruby did the same on their first day in 5th grade, when she started teaching.

Zack was looking over his schedule. "I have that after lunch with Slytherin, which means I have it with Leon," Zack said reading off his schedule. "What are you guys talking about?" Albus asked as he and Rosie sat at their seats. "Discussing over our classes we have so far," Zack answered. "ok," Albus replied. James came out of no where and ask "Have you guys had Defense and Dark Arts yet?" "No we have that next," Tai P said as he and Sam (G) had return from checking on their fellow Xiaolin Dragons. Dojo Kero Suppi came by to grab something to for them to eat at the Gryffindor and Hufferpuff (Dojo going to stay with Jeff for the night).

After lunch Zack regroup with Leon and headed to the Defense and Dark Arts classroom with the rest. In the room they took their seats sitting with the same group as they have been for the other 2 classes. When they look at their teacher, most of them were surprising that Ruby was lying on her desk. "Welcome class to Defense and Dark Arts, "My name is Professor Ruby Moon, but some of you already know that," She said looking at Torika, Maddy, Tai G, Natsume and Hanna. "Now I like to learn about my students, before we start so when I point to you tell me your name and your goals in life," she said.

She started with the first row where Zack and Leon was apparently, it took a while until she pointed at Zack. "Your turn," she said, as Zack got up. "My name is Zackary Bell, but I prefer being called Zack. My goal is to succeed at the level my dad is at, back at home," Zack explained. "Living up to your dad's name, good for you," Ruby said smiling then pointed to Leon, "Ok your turn." "My name is Leon Bell, and before you asked, I am related to Zack, but we're cousins on our dad side, and I don't have a goal," Leon replied. "That's ok, some people takes longer to find their goals than others," Ruby replied.

After finishing with the first row, the second row's turn was up and Tai P was fist. "My name is Tai Pedrosa my dream is to become as great as a warrior both of my parents were," Tai said. "Oh we got a warrior in our class," Ruby responded._ 'More than you can imagine,' _Tai thought. "What about you?" Ruby asked Sam (G). "My name is Sam Waver, my original goal was to become the best surfer ever, but there's something else I need to do," Sam said.

After awhile they finally made it to Torika and her friends. "Well I know you 5's names and goals from when I was your teacher at Readington, but why don't you tell the class your goals," Ruby encouraged them. "Since I like working with animals I like to became a veterinarian," said Torika. "I want to become a greater fashion designer than my mom," said Maddy. "I like to play for the orchestra," Tai G said. "I like to play for the soccer cup, which is a muggle sport by the way," Hanna described. "I like to be a comic book writer," Natsume said. As soon as the introductions was over Ruby got up and was ready to teach them.

"Ok class, your Headmaster told me to teach you other forms of magic other than the ones you know," Ruby exclaimed, "now can someone tell me what is a human who can form magic other than by wands, but from staffs or some other source?" She asked. 5 hands shot up out of all the class, (easy to figuer out who especially after hearing the answer), "Torika how about you?" Ruby answered. "Soccerous and Sorcerers" Torika answer politely. Most of the class looked at her like she was crazy. "That's correct, 10 points to Gryffindor" Ruby replied, "These days they're in hiding as well, not even notice by the wizardly world." 'Sounds like us mamodos,' Zack whispered to Leon who laughed at the comment even though he knows Zack's also referring to them. The rest of class period they talked about the kind of magic sorcerers can use.

"Man why would I want to know about Sorcerers magic has to do with us fighting against Dark Magic," Zack complained. "Well Zackary Bell, as there are good and bad wizards and witches, it's the same for sorcerers," Natsume answered. They walked down to the Great Hall for dinner. They started to eat when a letter was landed on each of the transfer students plate (That includes Leon's and Sam (B) plate).

Meet me at my hut with Albus and Rose as soon as you're done eating. (To Torika and Jeri) Bring Suppi and Kero. (To the Xiaolin Dragons) bring Dojo.

_Hagrid_

"I guess he wants to meet us," Zack said as he took a bite of his dinner. "Well I don't know about everyone else but I'm going." "We're going to," Torika respond. After dinner the group along with everyone else from the other houses gathered around in the entrance hall (including Tai P, Sam (G), Jeff, and Lilly). "You guys choose to come after all," Albus said walking up to them. "I don't worry about getting caught," said Zack with a grin on his face. They walked down to the hut.

"Ah there's the group I was looking for," Hagrid responded as he opened his door. Once inside Hagrid prepared those cups of tea. "I don't want any," Sam (B) said. "Sorry about our friend, Hagrid. He gets his attitude from his dad I been told," Leon responded. "That's ok, so when are you planning to tell your friend what your truly are?" Hagrid asked, referring to Torika as well. "I…I don't know what your talking," Daisy answered. "Oh come on I know you 4 (Zack, Leon, Arrow, and Daisy) are mamodos, and since both Padma and Rei are Wanrei and Lien's children that must mean you two are half mamodos half humans," Hagrid responded, "Also I know Torika here is a Sorcerer, as I know her parents are Sorcerers myself," Hagrid exclaimed.

"What is a mamodo?" Jeff asked. "Mamodos are beings from a different world known as the mamodo world," Kimi explained. "It use to be that every 1,000 years 100 mamodos come to the human world with one spellbook that holds all of our powers, to team up with 1 human partner that can read the first spell, and battle against other mamodos to decide for king, except you don't have to worry about killing each other, because the battle ends once the spellbook is burned and the mamodo is sent back to the mamodo world or sometimes the mamodo escapes with their spellbook still intact, but it still can count as a loss or draw," Zack explained.

"Yeah I remember when I found out about it, back then people found out that I was half giant from my mom side, well let just say Giants are consider a threat to the wizarding world, and some parents thought of me as a threat cause of it, and Zack Kimi Rei and Padma your parents thought they could make me feel better by revealing about Zatch Tia and Wanrei being mamodos, of course I learn that Li Sakura and Eriol being sorcerers before that when Sakura had to use the Star Cards to help her out with something," Hagrid explained. "By the way Torika what happen to Yue?" he asked.

"Let's just say he separated with Mr. Star, or you know him as Julian, and took a different form before I became the card mistress," Torika said nodding to Tai G, who nodded back. As wings appeared and cover his body. When they uncovered Yue appeared. "It been a long time Hagrid," Yue replied. "Same here," Hagrid replied. Over the next few minutes they talked about what been going on. Tai P, Sam (G), Jeff, and Lilly told them about the mystifying Shen-Gong-Wu, how they had to protect them as future Xiaolin Dragon. Though Hagrid was more fascinated by Dojo and the Sapphire Dragon.

"My dad said that him, my mom had to fight a dragon-like mamodo," Zack mention, "I think said it was during their first attempt in the ruins against the mamodo from a thousand years ago, before Padma and Rei's parents along with Dr. Riddles and Kiddo came to help." "Yeah, hey do you guys have your spellbooks?" Hagrid asked. "We do actually," Kimi answered as she, Sam, Rei, and Padma pulled out the orange, gray, indigo, and blue spellbooks. "These are the spellbooks you talk about?" Torika asked as she picked up Zack's spellbook, and opened it, "I can't even read it." "That's because only the mamodo's human partner can read it," Leon explained. They explained each of their spells, and how Padma Rei and Sam (B) can summon their powers with out a spellbook since they're half mamodo half human. Before they know it, it was late.

"You guys better head back to the castle," Hagrid told them, "I don't think you want detention on your 2nd day here." They left after saying good night. Zack started moving his fathers wand between his fingers. "I can't wait till tomorrow, I finally get to use this old thing," Zack said still fiddling with it. "At least you can, first years has to take notes about it first," Albus said, "at least that's what James said." "At least all you have to do is take notes, in History of Magic all you do is listen to Professor Binn's lecture," Leon replied. "Hard to believe you two are in separate houses, you and Zack act as if he's your double," Rose replied. They reached the castle and separate to their house common room, none were caught by the schools caretaker or any Professor that might be roaming around the castle.


	6. Friday Work

Friday's Work

**Friday Work**

The next day everyone was in the Great Hall eating breakfast when flocks of owls came in the room carrying mail. 10 owls drop letters on Zack, Leon, Arrow, Daisy's, Kimi, Sam (B), Rei, Padma, Torika, Maddy's lap (the letter is actually for both Maddy and Tai, I only had separate letters for Leon and Arrow, Padma and Rei is because they're in different houses.) "Now we can tell them about our classes," Zack said reading the letter. "What is there to say? We got a nosy portrait and a boring ghost for teachers?" Tai P asked. Everyone laughed at the thought.

They headed to their next classes, and Zack and Leon went to potions together. At class Leon and Zack tried to make their first potion, and found it difficult. "3 teaspoons of wolvesfang," Zack told Leon who did so. "Cut spiders," Zack instructed. The moment the spider hit the potion there was an explosion and a fire in the pot which Sam (G) put it out with her water element. "Mr. Bell, and Mr. Bell, detention both of you," Snape shouted in the portrait. "I wonder what detention at Hogwarts is like," Zack said to Leon who shrugged. "Blowing up a potion, how outrageous," Snape continued to argue.

At the end of class, everyone was talking about the 'Bell Cousins' (They started calling Zack and Leon after the explosion) little fireworks. "How was I suppose to know not to mix Wolvesfang and Newttail, mom and dad didn't teach me about magic," Zack complained. Their punishment was to clean out the trophy room that night.

At lunch the word spread quickly about the Bell Cousins incident. "You two really cause an explosion?" Padma asked. "It wasn't on purpose," Zack told them. "Good thing your not in Ravenclaw then," Padma told them.

That night the caretaker had Zack and Leon work extra on the trophies along with no other than James. "Hey Leon, lets turn this into a game like we did when we were packing for Egypt," said Zack. "Yeah, why not," Leon responded. "What are you two talking about?" James asked. "We're going to turn this into a game to make this faster and fun," Zack explained. "I guess I'm in then," James agreed. "Great, how about the one who polished the most trophies in ten minutes wins 10 points," Leon said. "Points?" James asked. "Yeah, you see we divided each work we do in rounds and who ever wins each round gets 10 points, and the winner decides the rules for the next round," Zack explained, "Leon and I had to pack up for a 'Family and friends' trip to Egypt, and that's how it started," Zack explained. "Hey Zack, remember how we got everyone who was coming with us to play?" Leon asked. "hahahahaha, how can I forget it was fun competing against everyone, and at the end I still took first place," Zack said.

By time the detention was over James won with the most points. "We should use it to do our homework," James suggested. "Good idea James," Leon replied. "Well I would be happy telling my dad and mom about it but that would mean telling them about what happened in potions," Zack told them. Leon ran off to the Slytherin room, as Zack and James headed off to Gryffindor.


	7. New Classes

Friday's Work

**New Classes**

The next day McGonagall send out word to England requesting some people to teach new subjects. Monday McGonagall stood up, "The Minister of magic has agreed that for one year we're going to have a few new classes outside the world of magic. There will be signup sheets in the room and next week you can participate. However this includes all years and the exchange students," McGonagall announced.

After classes everyone went into their dormitories to choose out of the new class. "Basic Kong Fu, Unknown magical artifacts, Mamodo history class?" Zack asked reading them off. "These look like something cool," James said as he signed up for all three classes. "James you know 2 of the 3 classes I been through before?" Zatch asked. "Yeah but why not join them all," James reacted. Nearly everyone signed up for all three classes.

By the next week everyone wait for their new schedule. "Ok looks like we're fitted in," Padma reacted. McGonagall rose as the students quiet. "Today is a special day, as we greeted new teachers for the new classes," she announced as Kiyo Megumi Zatch Tia Lien Wanrei Omi Rai Kimiko and Clay entered. "Oh no," Zack grunted as he hit his head. "Now not all of them will be teaching every class, they will be switching for everyday they have class," McGonagall told them, "Teaching Kong Fu is Professor Wanrei, Professor Lien, and who'll be teaching also teaching Mamodo secrets in a short time Professor Tia Bell. Teaching Unknown Magical Artifact will be Professor Omi, Professor Kimiko Pedrosa, Professor Raimundo Pedrosa, and Professor Clay Bailey. Teaching Mamodo History will be as you already know Professor Tia Bell, Professor Zatch Bell, Professor Kiyo Takamichi, Professor Megumi Takamichi, those who aren't here Professor Brago Belmont, Professor Sherry Belmont, Professor Zeno Bell, Professor Dufort, Professor Leila Bell, and Professor Albert," McGonagall announced. Leon and Sam moaned at the Slytherin table.

Zack fallowed his new schedule which said Kong Fu class with Ravenclaw. Zack found the room with no seats but training mats and stuff used his mother use to go over his moves. "This looks like where my dad trained me," Torika said entering. "Isn't any of your friends coming?" Zack asked. "Na they don't know any Kong Fu," Torika told him. Tai Sam (g) and Lilly entered the room as well Tia came in looking at her students, "I'm Tia Bell and I'll be your teacher for the day. I do have experience teaching Kong Fu before, as you can ask my son Zack," Tia explained, "and I've been a master longer."

"Now when you come in here you won't be needing to where your robes, but only for this class. Wear anything appropriate to wear when your in battle," Tia told them, "Nothing loose where you can trip over your clothes but nothing to tight. Lien and Wanrei, your other professors are going to suggest the same thing, so don't even think of getting away with them."

The rest of class period Tia demestrait what they were going to learn. James wasn't paying attention as he slept through some of it till Tia took out her wand, "Ms. Showron would you mind waking James for me?" Tia asked. Torika did so as James shot up saying, "is class over?" "Mr. Potter, I hope you understand that Kong Fu is only use of defense and that if you sleep when attack you will be defenseless," Tia told him. "10 points off Gryffindor."

They headed to their next class as James complained, "Professor Bell isn't fair." "I don't know, mom seemed fair enough to me," Zack commented. "Your use to her training, so of course you think she's fair," James said in a comeback. "No, she can be even harsher," Zack explained.

Wednesday they had Unknown Magical Artifacts with Slytherin which was a snore fest as they had Omi as Professor and he went on and on about the kind of powers Sheng-Gong Wu has. Friday they had Mamodo history with Hufferpuff as Zatch and Kiyo as their professors. "Hello my name is Professor Zatch Bell, and this is my human Partner and your other Professor Kiyo Takamichi," Zatch explained as they came in. "Now I see where Zack got his looks," One of the Hufferpuff commented as she was part of the now Zack Bell fan-girl club that started over the week. Natsume raised her hand, "Ah yes Ms. Fushigi," Kiyo pointed out. "Why do we have 2 teachers?" Natsume asked. "Well for those who don't know Mamodos and humans live together through out the mamodo battle and cause of that Professor McGonagall requested for every class we have we paired up as Human partner and Mamodo partner," Kiyo explained. Most of the class period they explained the battle for king and everything until the bell rang.

In other hands it was a good first classes for the teachers as everyone had the same results.


	8. AN

**Author's Story Note**

I decided to delete Authors note and add new one for each chapter rewritten so that you know. Chapter 1 and 2 has been rewritten so enjoy.


End file.
